Why now?
by dana123girl
Summary: RyoSaku Many things have changed these past few years. Sakuno already began to forget about her feelings for the prince and try to move on. But what happens if Ryoma and Sakuno are alone in an a area of a library? -one shot-


**Enjoy! ^_^**

Two years have past since the prince arrived at Seishun Gakuen.

Many things have changed these past few years.

Sakuno already began to forget about her feelings for the prince and try to move on.

Now that the captain and all the third years are already on their senior years, the new captain of junior high is now the all-time arrogant brat, Ryoma Echizen.

Right now, the Sakuno you knew who was always stuttering and blushing ten times the shade of red in front of the prince had gone a long time ago…It took only **two years** for her to stop doing those things in front of him!...

Well, most of the time…

Sakuno had improved her tennis a little, but her hatred for English class never fades away…

"Mou…English assignment again!" Sakuno complained as she scribbled words and letters on a scratch paper looking frustrated.

"Excuse me, Miss! Please lower you voice down, we're in the library!"

"Sorry…" That's right, she was able to raise her voice in such situation!

And she _is_ in the library…studying…studying…and studying nothing but English!

She got up from her seat and took a look at the dictionary area where she can get an English dictionary.

Walking through the aisle, she scanned every book in the bookshelves as she read each one of their titles.

"German, Italian, Spanish…Ah! There it is, English!" She whispered. As she placed her hand on the book, another hand was placed over hers claiming that he is going to use it too.

"U-Umm, I-I'm sorry, But I was the first to get my hands on…it…" Her sentence slowed down as she faced the owner o the hand that is over hers.

"R-Ryuzaki…" She met his golden eyes that are shining brightly at hers.

"R-Ryoma-kun!" She just stuttered because of the sudden appearance. Her chocolate brown eyes began to widen in sudden realization. She jerked her hand away from the book.

"Gomen, Ryoma-kun! Do you need it?"

The prince was a little startled for he is _expecting_ her to blush and stutter but, I guess his expectations turned him down…He missed her shyness alright.

"Not more as _you_ need it." His startled look was replaced with a teasing one.

"W-What do you mean?!" She turned red as an apple with an angry look on her face.

'_She blushed! She stuttered again! Wohoo!!!'_ He thought of teasing her more but…

"Sshhh!!!" The librarian intruded his _pleasure_ time…yeah, he was enjoying it…

'_Why do we have to meet here in all places?!'_ he thought of a way for both of them to be alone…' 'in private' was the right word to be specific.

"Why don't I help you in your assignment…I bet you're having a trouble with it." He put up a teasing smile with his mischievous look.

"I-I'm alright, I don't have any problem." She looked away with crossed arms.

"Then why do you need a dictionary when you don't have _any_ problem about it?" He leaned closer where his body is facing her back. As she heard this, her body began to twitch. With this, the prince released a smirk on his lips as he waits for her response

"That is…That is…" She tried to work her brain to think of an answer.

"That is becau-" she turned around to tell her 'carefully thought' answer but suddenly she was cut-off. Her face was few inches to his…

'_Oh, no, oh no! His face! Too close…Too close!'_ he leaned closer touching their noses.

"W-What are you doing!!" She tried not to blush and tried to be brave…She's over with him already…There's nothing to be talk about already…nothing…

Then why is she blushing?! This was going around her mind alright…

"What's the problem?" he asked as he leaned his forehead on hers. Their eyes are gazing at one another…She can feel the warm breath escaping through his cherry lips and nostrils…He slowly sled both his hands through her waist which locked them together.

As she felt his actions, she tried to struggle but nothing happened. His arms were as strong as steel even though his arms doesn't look as big as bodybuilder's.

"P-Please, let me go!" Her eyes were tightly shut as she begged him and tried to struggle.

"If you try to escape once more, I'm going to _kiss_ you."

'_I'm going to kiss you, kiss you, kiss you…'_ The two last remaining words echoed in her mind.

This made her stop abruptly. No! She doesn't want 'that' to happen!

"P-Please don't." She begged again as she bowed her head low making her stare at his chest. _'They're so broad…wonder if it feels like a pillow…Noo! No! No!'_ she tried to slap her head mentally as she blushed a little of what she was thinking. While she was on her own world, the prince, who's smirking, slightly bent forward beside her left ear and began to whisper.

"Let me just help you with it…"

She suddenly opened as she heard his request and quickly understood what he meant about the word 'it'.

"O…Okay." She can't say 'no' already! If she does, who knows what he'll do next! (Well I think I know!^_^)

--

She immediately grab her things and packed them in her bag. The prince, however, is just standing there waiting for her to finish packing.

"Need help there?" he suddenly released his famous smirk.

"No thanks."

"If you say so." So he just watch her packing the suddenly his smirk began to widen at one side the leaned on the table. He actually finds it very amusing actually…_'Guess I could hang around for a while'_

-On the Road-

"So…" She continued.

"Where will we go?"

"Can't tell."

"What?!"

"I'm the one who's going to teach you so no objections."

"But-" She was cut-off as she sees the direction Ryoma is going towards to…

"A~A house?!"

"What's the problem? It's just _my_ house." The prince turned back to face Sakuno then the only thing he did was _smirk_…but this smirk was somewhat…evil?

'_Oh no! This is bad, Sakuno! Better back out.'_ She slowly stepped backward little by little.

"Oi. What do you think you're doing?!" _'Man, what does she think I'll do to her?!'_ Ryoma, who has an annoyed look on his face was turned into a seemingly mischievious one.

"There's no backing out now, Ryuzaki. Plus, you know you're _still_ not good in directions." He smirked, she pouted. Hell right, that trait of her never faded away.

"A-Alright already." (Well she better not let her guard down! ^^)

"Tadaima." He looked around. _'Looks like no one's home.'_ A smirk crept on his face as he went in and took off his shoes.

"Come on in." He took her to the living room then as he went his way to the kitchen, to get some of his favorite Ponta, a note on the refrigerator caught his attention…It says:

_Ryoma,_

_I think we're going to be late until midnight. So you can just heat the food inside the fridge when you feel like eating already._

_Mom_

'_Hmph. Fine with me.'_ He smirked at that thought then brought out two cans of Ponta ;grape & cherry flavor. Then he offered the cherry one to Sakuno.

"A-Arigatou, Ryoma-kun." Once again, she stuttered not because Ryoma gave her something but, she just feels uncomfortable in such a place that looks like they are the _only_ two in the house.

"Looks like my parents are out until midnight." Ryoma said bluntly.

The girl, who was about to get the Ponta out of his hand, suddenly stopped in the middle of her reaching-for-the-Ponta can.

"S-Souka." She can't believe her instinct (yeah, the feeling-uncomfortable thingy…) is right after all. Then she continued getting the can from Ryoma then drink it all up. _'W-What?! So we're all alone?!'_ Well that's mainly the only thing in her mind right now…him…her…**ALONE UNDER THE SAME ROOF!!!**

"Take out your notes now…let's start the lesson." Ryoma ordered.

"U-Un." She nodded then she quickly took out her book and notebook…then the tutoring commenced.

…one minute had passed…

…two minutes…

…three minutes…

Oh, God! She's obviously sweating! She can't take the tension! Ryoma took a glance of her then he smirked.

"Ryuzaki, I don't see any reason for you to be sweating…I mean, we're still far away from summer you know."

Her eyes went wide as saucers. _'A-Am I that obvious?!'_ She thought. Looking at her reaction, the prince laughed. But not too hard of course! (He needs to keep his cool you know! ^^)

"W-What's the matter?!" The girl, who's a bit irritated, pouted again childlessly.

"Nothing. It looks like you haven't changed after all, Ryuzaki."

"What do you mean?! I…I have changed you know!" She was like totally roaring lion (but not like Tomoka's! It's sort of…an angry but angelic face…^^).

"Like what?" He started to lean his chin on his left palm.

"Like…I am totally over with you!" As she realize what she just said, she blushed furiously as she quickly covered her mouth _'Me and my big mouth'_

Oh no.

She realized that up until now, Ryoma didn't know that Sakuno had a huge crush on him before…yes, that was _before_…

And now…and now, those words actually struck him! Now, it was _his_ eyes that were wide as saucers! He nearly choked! Well, he was again drinking that time…

Then silence conquered the room…at least someone has to speak! God! The rooms seems heating up already…

"I-I'm sorry!" At last, someone spoke….Ryuzaki started talking as teardrops starting to roll over her fair cheeks…

"I-I didn't m-mean to say that." While talking, she didn't even notice a shadow behind her already…she can't see it cause her eyes were shut close….

"W-What I mean is-Ah!" She was cut-off as she felt strong arms began to wrap around her slender figure.

"Eh? Is what I heard was true, Ryuzaki?" Ryoma smirked and began hugging her tightly. Sakuno's face flushed into beet red as she can feel she's like being squeeze into his arms.

"J-Just forget about it." She stuttered.

"Forget what? Now I understand what _those_ words meant." He leaned his head onto hers and his words became softer as he said those words. Then he released sigh of relief.

"I'll be happy if what you said wasn't true…"

"W-What?!" Sakuno can't believe what she just heard…_'A-Am I dreaming?! I-I think I didn't hear what he just heard.'_

"I-I think I didn't hear v-very clearly." The tennis prince smirked at her response…

"You still don't get it, don't you?" since he was behind her, he slowly released her from his arms…

Th-Thump…

'_Oh no, what'll happen now?!'_

Th-Thump…

He started trying to turn her shoulders to nearly face him then their faces were just inches from hers…Sakuno, who's still startled from his sudden action, started to stiffen…

"Hmph. You don't need to panic when I am _this_ near to you…" Then he finally brushed his lips to hers…_'Oh no! Oh no! He's kissing me! What to do, what to do!'_ yup. She can't response with what he was doing…so Ryoma tried to make _her _response. He began to devour her lips…_'…definitely cherry…'_ Ryoma thought as he smirked of what he just thought…His tongue began to enter in her mouth…Sakuno can't respond at all…he started tasting every bit if her…he definitely liked her flavor…Sakuno was there, still surprised, but now she is blushing furiously just like when she was still a freshman…_'Why…Why is he kissing me!'_

"…Sakuno…" Ryoma started to talk in between their kisses…he actually called her by her first name!

"I Love You…" These made her eyes go wide as saucers…When she came back into reality, she immediately responded to his kisses at last…

Well, for the ending…I'll leave the rest to your imagination! ^_^

**At last! It's finish! Please don't forget to review my story if you really liked it!^_^ Thanks for everyone who supported my stories "Beach Time!" and "Between Two Different Worlds"**


End file.
